


I'm Fallin' For Your Eyes

by barrisscoffees



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, barrissoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 20:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11813547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barrisscoffees/pseuds/barrisscoffees
Summary: Ahsoka's senior show had to be... perfect.





	I'm Fallin' For Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Star Wars Femslash Week Day Three
> 
> The following is loosely (real loosely) based on true events....

Ahsoka balanced precariously on the rickety step ladder, holding up the blue butcher paper with on hand and tearing the tape between her teeth with the other. The stepladder gave a heart-pounding lurch, and Ahsoka clung to the handles for dear life. When the rocking had ceased, she resumed her task, smoothing out her paper and smacking her teeth to rid them of the distasteful, blue, sticky residue. Ahsoka pitched backwards suddenly - the stepladder apparently had it out for her.

“Ahsoka!” Barriss cried. Though she was in considerable pain, Ahsoka launched herself forward and slapped her hands over Barriss’s eyes.

“No! You can’t see it yet!” Barriss attempted jokingly to peel Ahsoka’s hands away from her eyes.

“It’s covered, silly.” Ahsoka finally let her hand drop, but when Barriss tried to dart around her, she found herself blocked by her girlfriends considerably larger bulk.

“Nuh-uh.” Barriss pouted.

“I brought you mac and cheese and this is how you thank me?” At that, Ahsoka gasped audibly. “‘Nuh-uh’” Barriss teased, “you don’t get any.” She waved the bag above her head - although given that her girlfriend was more than half a foot taller than her, it might not have been the best course of action. Ahsoka, gentlewoman that she was, opted to, rather than take advantage of her superior height, kiss Barriss chastely on the lips - then proceeded to snatch the bag away while Barriss was thoroughly distracted. Barriss groaned while Ahsoka stuck her nose into the brown paper bag. Finding the contents satisfactory, she gave Barriss a pleased kiss.

“I’m almost done, I promise.” Ahsoka pointed at the window across from her wall (the window really functioned as a wall), “Sit there and let me finish up. No peeking.” Barriss obliged and, eyes closed, sat on the floor, back to the window. But Ahsoka had gone to get her artist statement and name tag (apparently, whatever) and more butcher paper, and it was really getting uncomfortably hot. See, the window behind her was really a giant (locked) sliding glass door to the place where Ahsoka told her they threw away all the dried out clay (“bone dry clay”). So it was just an enormous (roofless) space that projected light right through the glass door onto Ahsoka’s wall. The mixture of that; her hijab and dark, thick, long dress; and the lack of air conditioning made for a pretty uncomfortable situation.

A mad rustle of paper coming towards her told her that Ahsoka was headed her way.

“I’m back, sorry it took me so long. They needed to press the name tag for a little longer.” Barriss, eyes still closed, pouted, so Ahsoka draped the butcher paper over her head. The eight foot monstrosity easily engulfed Barriss and she spent the better part of five minutes trying to fight it off. By that time, Ahsoka had evidently finished putting up her plaques because she was laughing and pulling the paper off of her. “Oh my god you really kept your eyes shut. Aw, babe. You know I love you, right?” Barriss, still not looking, stuck her tongue out.

“If you really loved me you wouldn’t have left me in this hallway to bake.” But her resolve softened the more Ahsoka laughed.

“Okay, you can open your eyes now.” Ahsoka wasn’t actually done taping up the paper, but the top was done, so it hung in place; she finished quickly from there. Barriss watched contently as Ahsoka broke down the stepladder and gathered her rolls of tape. Much to Barriss’s glee, Ahsoka (lugging all that stuff and a backpack) still had enough panache to literally sweep Barriss onto her feet.

“My Lady,” Ahsoka bowed and offered Barriss a her free arm, “allow me to escort you to an airconditioned room.” Barriss took her arm, and offered a demure smile.

“My knight in shining armor. What would I do without you?” Ahsoka pulled back for a moment and gave Barriss a loving, if surprised, look,

“ _My_ princess would never be helpless.” Ahsoka leaned in to kiss her temple, “Until I kiss her, that is.” The girls swaggered down the hall, laughing at their own private joke.

 

////

The opening day of the Senior Show (after being delayed a week) was accompanied with much fanfare. The typical music and food stands were propped up but this time accompanied by streamers and balloons. “ _Congrats to the Visual Arts Class of 2017_ ”, read one particularly large banner.

As she had promised Ahsoka, Barriss started at the opposite end of the hallway to Ahsoka’s piece (“Gotta save the best for last, babe!”). She stopped to talk to her old teachers who asked her about her first year at college and whether she was keeping up with dance (she was not). She stopped at Riyo’s piece, a self portrait in a bikini complete with a sandbox beneath it (“God, I can’t wait for summer.” Was Riyo’s only commentary). Steela’s ten foot sculpture (and ode to everything steampunk) was truly a sight to behold.

Finally, it was time for Ahsoka’s section; Barriss’s fingers tingled with anticipation. Ahsoka was there, chatting up some adult and her wall was… oh. Her wall was _Barriss_. She had several small photos, but they were engulfed by and surrounding a three by three foot painting of _Barriss_ , and it was… beautiful.

In the painting, a moment Barriss herself remembered fondly, she was still in her prom dress, but folded into a sitting position, peeking over her book to glance at Ahsoka. Barriss had seen the photo the painting was based on: it was blurry, grainy, and dark, but in the painting she was bathed in a glowing light and ringed by almost halo-like reds, oranges, golds, and yellows. The light traced creases and valleys in Barriss’s dark taffeta dress and highlighted the rough texture of the book in her hands, but what drew her - and anybody’s - focus were the eyes. Lovingly rendered, they shone with their own light and sparkled with all the mirth and thrill of a secret.

“Oh Ahsoka.” Barriss whispered finally, eyes welling with tears. Even if Ahsoka always told her she was beautiful, it never erased the years of mocking she received, but _here_ she could see herself through Ahsoka’s eyes, and knew that Ahsoka really _meant it_ when she told Barriss that. Ahsoka wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, and Barriss buried her face in her chest.

“You like it?” Ahsoka asked, anxiously, most likely concerned by Barriss’s tears. Barriss nodded vigorously into Ahsoka’s chest.

“I love it.” Barriss managed between tears. Ahsoka squeezed her tightly, pressing her forehead against the top of Barriss’s head.

“And I love _you_. Always. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> (Somebody get me a girlfriend, help)
> 
> Okay, list of things that were real: My school's senior show (art school man), that painting Riyo did (done by Edith, my good friend, my buddy, my homie), the steam punk area (not a sculpture in real life), Ahsoka's wall (mine), the fact that the show was delayed a week (long story).
> 
> Things that were not real: No gf (:/), I did only photos not paintings (although I did paint a 3'x3' painting of Edith, my good friend, my buddy, my homie), the decorations (although the music and food were real and customary)
> 
> Also! This could be considered in the same universe as my prom AU.
> 
> Boy, lets hope no one from my school can tell who I am 
> 
> Anyways, thanks to all who review or leave kudos, you're the best! (Shoutout especially to WintersLoneWolf for leaving tons of nice comments on my fics)  
> Much love to thedorkyastra, and thanks to Edith, my good friend, my buddy, my homie.  
> Constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
